fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
State Rep Debate in PA in 2005
Candidates clash in debate Candidates for State Representative in the 189th District. Democrat John Siptroth and Republican Diane Hannan, only debate before the Feb. 8 special election. Questions on property taxes, abortion, gambling, deer management, the Marshalls Creek Bypass, job creation, the Mountain Laurel arts center, health care, the recent power outages and home finance fraud. abortion An issue that could come before state legislatures if the U.S. Supreme Court overturns Roe v. Wade. "I'm pro-life and I will vote pro-life," Hannan said, encouraging adoption. Siptroth responded, "I'm pro-choice and I vote pro-choice," adding that he thinks abortion should be safe, legal and rare. Gambling Hannan criticized gambling as a means to ease taxes and Siptroth defended it. "Nobody knows how much money there will be or when it will be seen." Hannan said. "It sounds good in theory but this is a bad law. Who is going to pay for the social ills that come along with it?" Siptroth, who said he opposed gambling for years, favors it now and cautioned people to be careful they don't get hooked. "We need to have that additional revenue. We can only tax people so much," he said. Property taxes In a new statement on property taxes, Hannan said if elected she'd introduce legislation to freeze property taxes for senior citizens and the eliminate it altogether for seniors who reach a certain age (she did not say at what age). How could constituents in the 189th District be sure that Hannan and Siptroth would not "run out on their responsibilities," a reference to Kelly Lewis, the former Republican State Rep. in the 189th who resigned shortly after reelection to take a job in the private sector. "I won't speak to anyone else," Hannan said. "I've never been known to run out on my responsibilities. The only way I'll go is if God decides to take me somewhere else." She added, "We all have to treat everybody as human beings and not throw stones." Siptroth said, "I don't have any intentions of walking away from a job in the 189th." Tech Hannan took a gentle jab at Siptroth after Siptroth touted the need for technology infrastructure to attract better jobs. She criticized him for not first finishing the Marshalls Creek Bypass. "This is a major piece of infrastructure in Smithfield Township where Mr. Siptroth has been a supervisor for 15 years," Hannan said. Siptroth responded that he's been working "day and night to get it back on track," and that he's written many letters to state and federal officials. Taxes businesses should pay. Hannan favors the phasing out of capital stock and franchise taxes and corporate income taxes and Siptroth does not. "Everyone has to pay their fair share. We can have some reductions but we can't just completely wipe everything out." Background Hannan, who's owned a public relations company for two decades, referred to her business background and said if elected, "It will not be government as usual. I would look at government from a business perspective," adding that she believes in "less government." Agreed on many topics. * Finish the state audit on the Mountain Laurel arts center * Get state attorney general involved in prosecuting home finance fraud in the Poconos. * A commuter rail line between the Poconos and New York City via Hoboken, N.J., must be fast and cost-effective.